Test Subject Complete
Test Subject Complete is a puzzle-platform main game released on May 7th 2013. The game is the third and final installment of the Test Subject series, wrapping up a series that started in 2011. The game stars Blue as he attempts to escape Doctor Nastidous's baseTest Subject Complete Trailer. Blue uses the Rex209 in the game, as opposed to the proto-suit. The sequel was first announced in a May 24th 2011 blog post by Nitrome, announcing they would make a sequel for Test Subject Green, along with a spin-off titles. Although stating that this "sequel" (not the spin off) would be released in more than two months (and longer than the gap between Test Subject Blue and Test Subject Green), it would be a year and nearly nine months until anything was heard of the sequel again. Finally, on February 15th 2013, Nitrome revealed a teaser image of the game - and also the game's name: Test Subject Complete. Notably, the sequel to Test Subject Green was greatly talked about in comments on Nitrome's Facebook page and emails - many fans asking Nitrome when then sequel to Test Subject Green will come. Nitrome has announced that the game will answer certain questions about the series, such as whether the professor is still alive, and why the player is being tested. Nitrome stated that they "held off making the game because it was going to be a big job to do everything we Nitrome wanted"Nitrome blog: - Test Subject Complete - Preview Along with this, Nitrome has acknowledged this will be the last Test Subject gameNitrome's Facebook page - Test Subject Complete: comment, the Test Subject series being the only Nitrome series to actually be acknowledged as ending. A trailer for the game was released on April 11th 2013. Nitrome revealed on 3rd May, 2013 that Test Subject Complete will be released during the week of 5th May - 11th May, 2013. Controls - move left - move right - Jump - Crouch - Fire enzyme bullet Gameplay Gameplay of Test Subject Complete likely varies according to the type of level - if the level takes place in the cage, the objective will be to get the key card and then the food pill. It is not clear what the objective is in level that take place in Doctor Nastidious's base. Levels are traversed in the Rex209. The Rex209 can fire bullets faster than the proto-suit (the suit used in previous installments of the Test Subject series). Benefits of the Rex209 over the proto-suit from what is currently known of the Rex209 is that the Rex209 can walk on the bottom of platforms. Plot keys or keys. After level one, Rex209 tells Blue that Doctor Nastidious has gone to the Professor's base, and has hired mercenaries to run the projects. The mercenaries tend to not be that smart, as during these tests run by them, the soldiers tend to come close to the test chamber and watch Blue. These mercenaries also tend to be reckless when it comes to supervisions of the test. Rex209 tells Blue how the mercenaries cooked an orange enzyme. At a certain point, Rex209 tells Blue how Doctor Nastidious is planning to return to his base, and that he destroyed the Professor's base, as he did not find what he wanted - Blue's formula. Rex209 decides that they have to escape, if they want to find the Professor. During the test that follows this message, a solider begins to interfere with test, reaching his hand into the test chamber and deliberately killing Blue by crushing him (Blue) with his (the soldier's) finger. As Blue approaches the key card, the hand of the soldier comes from one side of that room, about to swipe and kill Blue. Blue reacts and shoots the hand of the soldier, surprising the solider, who appears to run away and accidentally knock over the test chamber. Blue walks out unharmed, and begins his search for the professor. Blue manages to navigate each lab of Dr. Nastidious's base, moving from lab-to-lab via jumping into food containers. Rex209 tells Blue how he is looking for information regarding the professor's whereabouts. On one level, he says how he believes his messages are being intercepted by another object. Rex209 finds a certain name constantly popping up in files, this name being "The Machine". Rex209 on a certain level overhears a conversation between Doctor Nastidious and another character, a conversation about the professor. Blue eventually finds the professor - but finds out he is dead. Blue goes over and shakes the professor's face, only for his glasses to come off. Blue remembers memories of the professor, fond memories. Suddenly, sirens sound, and a hand holding a glass cylinder appears at the top of the screen. Blue jumps into the Rex209 before the cylinder comes down. The screen then pans to Blue on a desk, still in the cylinder, and a constantly watching solider who constantly looks to see if the cylinder has moved. Blue escapes the level in a "I Tea" cup. The cup is dropped off at another area. Blue peeks out, only to have a laser immediately come down and obliterate most of the cup. Blue realizes how there is a robot in the background that wants to kill Blue. Blue manages to avoid the robot's laser, and escape in another food container. Rex209 tells Blue that this is "The Machine", and how it is Doctor Nastidious's assistant. As Blue traverses more of Doctor Nastidious's lab, Rex209 finds that "The Machine" only wants to kill Blue. At a later date, Rex209 discovers Blue's formula and begins to extracts it. Rex209 makes a great discovery - where it (Rex209) is made for war, Blue is made to give life, and in essence, is life. With Blue being capable and resurrecting the professor, Rex209 and Blue decide to head back to the professor's dead body. Blue does so, and upon getting there, hops out of the Rex209, climbs up on to the professor, and jumps into his mouth. The Rex209 then deactivates. The professor comes back to life. The professor then tries to find a way out of Doctor Nastidious's base, and while doing so, finds a Rex209. The professor hops into the Rex209, and manages to get inside it and control it. The Rex209 has the memory of Blue's Rex209, and remembers the professor. The professor moves quickly, going through teleporters and killing guards who get in his way. The professor finds Doctor Nastidious at a door; Doctor Nastidious goes through the door and the professor follows him. The professor and the scientist arrive in a room with a giant picture of himself (Doctor Nastidious) on the wall and a map lower down, a map that has red targets on it. Doctor Nastidous cause The Machine to lower down, all the way on to the floor. Doctor Nastidious gets into it, and proceeds to kill the professor. The professor nimbly avoids the attempts of the Doctor, and shoots the read weak spot of "The Machine" when the weak spot comes out. The professor manages to destroy The Machine. Doctor Nastidious is flung out of the machine on to the ground, landing on his stomach. Nastidious turns so that he is on his back, and begins to breathe heavily. He then laughs, raising up a device held in his hand. He presses the button on the device, whereby his entire base enters a self destruct sequence. The professor exits through the other door in the room, and proceeds to escape the doomed base. As he leaps through teleporters to get to the elevator, upon reaching the elevator, a solider steps out and points his (the soldier's) gun at the professor. As the soldier and professor stare at each other, the professor takes a few steps back. Just then, the self destruct sequence ends and the professor and the solider are blown out of the base by the power of the explosion (presumably blown out, based on the next scene). In the next scene, the professor looks from a cliff at the doomed base of Doctor Nastidious, seeing the explosions happening on it. The base then collapses into the water. The scene then changes to a computer where the professor is writing his log. He states how a new serum he made - BLUE1207 - has caused all his cells to regenerate. The professor writes how all his research has been destroyed, and the "the world is not ready for the elixir of life", alluding to how the elixir of life was what he was working on. The professor writes how he will now cease to work on the elixir of life, and that if anyone is to read this ("this" referring to his log), that they should "not attempt to find me" (the word "me" referring to the professor). The professor then ends his log.}} Levels Test Subject Complete will have around thirty levels. It has been revealed (through the trailer for the game) that there will be levels that take place in the cage, as well as levels that take place outside the cage in Doctor Nastidous's base. Levels that take place in Doctor Nastidous's base are only different than ones that take place in the cage in that the level is wider, and possibly larger also. Despite soldiers walking in the background of the Doctor Nastidous's base level, from what has been currently seen, these soldiers will likely not effect the progression of the level. Ending Plot From what has been seen in the trailer, Blue is trying to escape Doctor Nastidious's base and find out what has happened to the Scientist. He does so,Test Subject Complete Trailer - 1:09 (the fact Blue is at the Scientists body is proof he escaped Doctor Nastidous's base) but discovers that the Scientist is in fact dead.Test Subject Complete Trailer - 1:09 Blue is then captured under a cylinder. Enemies The Test Subject Complete Trailer revealed that the old enemies that would be returning are: *Walking orange enzymes - The most basic type of orange enzymes; walks at a mild pace and explodes when it hits a wall *Dodge orange enzymes - Orange enzymes that attempt to avoid the player's enzyme bullets *Shield orange enzymes - Orange enzymes that march back and forth with a shield in front of their face *Crawling green enzymes - Green enzymes that crawl across the floor. *Bouncing green enzymes - Green enzymes that bounce around the level.Test Subject Complete Trailer - 1:24 Along with this, the trailer revealed new enemies, these being: *Throwing orange enzymes - These enzymes appear as a mound with two heads, one that is living and the other that is used for defense; the non-living head is thrown at Blue when he comes near *Rhino orange enzymes - Big, armored enzymes that move slowly towards Blue. These enzymes have armour plating on their face, armour that comes off the more damage they take *Worm orange enzymes - Orange enzymes dropped into the tank by guards. These orange enzymes explode upon contact with any surface, but will release worms that will crawl in one direction Hazards From what has been seen from the trailer, these hazards will be returning from previous Test Subject installments: *Detection proton cannons - Proton cannons that aim at the player before firing an orange enzyme bullet Along with this, new hazards will be introduced, including: *Orange enzyme container - Containers that hold liquid orange enzymes. Enzymes in the container will move up and try to hit blue if he is above them Previews May 24th, 2011 Nitrome announced the sequel, along with announcing that it would take longer to release than Test subject Green. The previewed image was an image from Test Subject Arena, and not the sequel to Test Subject Green. February 15th, 2013 Nitrome released a blog post about Test Subject Complete on February 15 2013, first announcing its name and releasing a preview image. TestSubComSmallPV.png|The small preview image featured on the blog page itself Ts-teaser-large.png|The preview image February 26th, 2013 Nitrome released another blog post about Test Subject Complete. This blog post revealed that the Rex209 may walk on all sides of the walls and it also revealed one of Dr. Nastidious's soldiers tampering with Blue. Nastidious.PNG|The smaller version of the screenshot Nasti2.png|The full screenshot April 11th 2013 On April 11th, 2013, Nitrome released a trailer of Test Subject Complete. Trivia * Many Nitromians thought that the game will be named "Test Subject Red", Rex209, Test Subject Rex(209) or Test Subject Blue 2 . However, Nitrome announced on February 15, 2013 the name will be Test Subject Complete. * In Test Subject Green, Doctor Nastidious mentioned Green was stronger than Blue, but Blue was smarter than Green. Rex209 may be a combination of the two. * The teaser image for the May 21st, 2011, update is the same image used for the menu of Test Subject Arena. * Nitrome has been announced that the player will get to play in a new suit (Rex209). The inclusion of this suit may suggest new controls for the game. However, from what has been seen, it is likely only new powers will be introduced that will be mapped to other keyboard keys. Notes Category:Test Subject series Category:Main games Category:Sequels Category:Shooter games Category:Platform games Category:Games